Sussie & Me
by CrimsonWolfSaid
Summary: En Inferno pasan cosas extrañas como muertes inesperadas pero eso fue hasta que conocieron a una bailarina pelirrosa responsable por todos los homicidios. Una muñeca que danza al ritmo de la lujuria y llega a envolver la sensualidad a uno de los hijos de la prestigiada familia Uchiha. ¿Qué le espera al joven en cuanto cae en la telaraña de la famosa "Sussie"?


Todas las noches en el bar Inferno, muere una persona pero no es por cuestión paranormal ni nada. La causa no es mas ni menos que una mujer lujuriosa quien siempre se mueve con cautela y a la luz de la bola de disco sale la diva a hipnotizar a la próxima victima con su sensual baile, conmoviendo al observador y atrapándolo en las redes del romance por una completa desconocida bailarina.

–Repito, ¡esto no puede fallar!

Nadie antes que bailó con ella ha sobrevivido, se ha dicho que incluso ellos mismos se lo piden, sin importar el genero ella los aplasta como bichos hasta dejarlos sin oxigeno.

Los lleva a un cuarto donde solo están ellos dos y después de unos minutos a solas les apuñala la espalda mientras con la otra mano les cubre la boca para no dejar escapar ruido alguno de la sala.

–Hijo, ¿estas seguro de esto?

Y siempre, siempre sale victoriosa escapándose de las frías rejas de la cárcel que la mantendrían prisionera por los homicidios que había cometido durante los años pasados.

–Estoy seguro.

Por lo que los demás bailarines han visto, es muy joven y hermosa pero no pueden decir como es su rostro ya que siempre lleva una mascara puesta combinando con su traje y los pocos que la han visto sin ella han terminado en un ataúd o simplemente reciben un "regalo" de su parte y no pueden mencionar nada sobre su descripción.

–Suerte, Itachi.

–Gracias padre, la traeré.

El departamento de la policía ha estudiado el caso una, otra y otra vez hasta el cansancio pero siempre ella desaparece como si fuese el mismo aire ante las narices de todos.

–Sino vuelves a casa vivo...te reviviré y te mataré, aniki.

–También te quiero, Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi, hijo primogénito de la familia Uchiha.

Quienes son conocidos no solo por ser la autoridad sino también por su inteligencia, riqueza y fama.

Este muchacho era quien iba hacer caer a la flor exótica que dejaba demoníacas escenas al terminar con las victimas. Ya era mayor de edad así que solamente el podría hacerlo, ya que se dice que "Sussie" solo le gustan jóvenes, adinerados y con un buen material que ofrecer, el cuerpo.

Incluso antes de bailar con ellos, Sussie sabía perfectamente quienes eran y a que rango de la sociedad pertenecían, ya ella era quien tomaba las opciones dependiendo del estado social de la persona.

Al fin, el azabache llegó al bar, unos bebiendo, otros hablando pero la mayoría bailando.

Miró la hora en el reloj, aun era "temprano" puesto que eran las 11:48 PM de esa oscura y fría noche.

Pidió un vaso de Lagoon Blue mientras las damas observaban discretamente al joven misterioso que había acabado de llegar. Traía un traje negro, corbata roja, zapatos que el brillo de lo limpios que estaban dañaba la vista y cabello amarrado en una baja cola de caballo.

–Mari, ¿ya viste quien ha llegado?

–Si lo se, sería una lastima que Sussie venga esta noche y lo obtenga para ella sola... ¿no lo creen?

– ¡Dejen de fastidiar muchachas, si quieren que salga vivo de aquí hay que atraparlo antes que ella!

– ¡Uu, cuidado! Temari ya le echó un ojo, ¿no es así?

–Señoritas, ¡con su permiso... el es mío!

La rubia delicadamente caminó al sujeto que le había llamado la atención, esto rápido fue captado por el de ojos oscuros.

–Hermosa noche, ¿no le parece?

–De hecho, pero tanto como el misterio que escuché sobre las mujeres que vienen a este bar.

Ella tan solo le sonrió y empezó a observar detalladamente su traje.

–Me llaman Mari, ¿usted?

–Eso es algo que no se puede saber mi bella dama, con su permiso.

–Adelante...

La muchacha estaba furiosa, no pudo enredarlo para ella sola y el tiempo ya se le había terminado.

12:00 AM

Entre los adornos, humo y risas, apareció quien conocía como "Sussie".

Dulce como una niña que llevaba un caramelo en la boca, hermosa como una orquídea y reluciente como un diamante.

–Sussie...

–Sussie...

–Sussie...

Los susurros todos juntos eran muy fuertes, ella, el, todos, podían escuchar el nombre que ellos le habían puesto, no le molestaba, claro que no era su nombre ni lo diría, así que cada noche en ese bar iba ser solamente "Sussie".

El ahora estaba apoyado en la pared, observando a la chica quien llamaba Sussie.

"Los rumores son ciertos, es hermosa"

Sussie bailaba bien

–Sussie...

Sussie se veía bien

–Sussie...

Sussie era exótica

–Sussie...

Sussie era radiante

–Sussie...

Oh si, ella era Sussie, la diosa de la seducción.

La única mujer perfecta, la más grande a comparación con las demás.

–Sussie

Por fin, el le se acercó dejando que ella le bailara, si, su baile era intachable, no le extrañaba nada que las demás muchachas la vieran con envidia y rabia.

–Eres perfecta

El le susurró al oído haciendo que ella sonriera para el, al estar cerca de ella, notó que su cabello era color rosado, no rubio, negro, castaño ni siquiera verde y eso ya era mucho, era rosado, el color de la inocencia.

Cuando estaba por hablar de nuevo, ella lo cayó al ponerle un dedo en sus labios y con eso le dio a entender que lo disfrutara...mientras duraba.

Al ritmo de la música toda iban bailando, estos dos seguían el paso.

Mientras el Uchiha la tenía en sus brazos, notó que no tenía ni mucho ni poco de cada cosa en su cuerpo, cada caricia, cada roce...ella se lo permitió, pero había algo en ese sujeto misterioso que le atrajo la atención y todos lo notaron menos el.

Y por fin ella se lo llevó al cuarto secreto que solamente ella conocía, todos al mirar que había desaparecido el joven, bajaron sus sombreros y continuaron bailando, las muchachas que intentaron salvarlo no bajaron la vista mas sin embargo estaban indignadas por las acciones de Sussie.

Incluso en la sala, se podía escuchar la música, seguían bailando pero esta vez más lento.

Itachi estaba preparándose para lo peor que podría pasar, miró a cada oportunidad que tenía al lugar donde ella lo trajo, no habían puertas, ni ventanas, ni muebles...nada.

"Es hora"

Se dijo entre si, apunto de sacar su arma hasta que escucho un click y "despertó".

Miró que ella tenía la única defensa en su poder y simplemente le negó con la cabeza.

–Dame eso, Sussie.

Por supuesto que no lo haría, ella ya lo había visto en el primer momento en que el empezó a moverse.

–Lo siento pero esto me lo quedo yo, Uchiha Itachi.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, la escuchó hablar.

Su voz era dulce e hipnotizadora, ella también cargaba un arma.

Un arma tan poderosa que hacía caer a cualquiera.

–Solo déjate llevar, muy pronto serás mío.

Ella le susurró al oído haciendo que el mismo empezara a marearse y por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

Intentó alejarse, falló.

– ¡Muy tarde, Itachi-kun!

Al mirar de reojo su espalda, llevaba clavado un cuchillo, lo sacó y volvió a enterrárselo, pero a diferencia de los otros, el no gritó, le sonrió.

– ¿Quien eres, Sussie?

Al darse cuenta, el ya estaba en el suelo y ella sentada a un lado suyo, admirando la belleza del joven que se ofreció a capturarla, si, ella lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo.

– ¡Un regalo de mi para ti!

Se fue acercando a su rostro cada vez más y antes de llegar a el, logró quitarse la mascara que cubría solo la parte superior de su cara y besó apasionadamente al azabache quien no dudó ni un segundo a corresponderle.

"Que mujer"

Terminando el beso, abrieron sus ojos, los del chico ya estaban borrosos, podía ver un poco e intentó forzar algo su vista para captar el rostro de la tal "Sussie".

–Duerme bien, mi Itachi.

Ya no podía hablar, estaba mudo ante la belleza que ocultaba la mascara, pero también capto algo más.

El triste rostro de ella

–Sussie...

Entonces vio que los labios de ella se movían lo más lento para que el pudiera entender.

–Sa...ku...ra

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos, ya no estaba, sin haberse dado cuenta, su padre y un oficial estaban a su alrededor, estaba aun el bar en medio de un charco de sangre.

– ¡Perdóname hijo, jamás te expondré de nuevo!

"¿Qué es esto?"

–Señor, sus heridas no tocan ninguna arteria

"¿Qué? ¿Estoy vivo?"

–Al hospital, ¡de una vez!

"Ella me dejó vivir..."

Sintió como levantaron su cuerpo y lo colocaron sobre una camilla, cerró y al abrir sus ojos, se encontraba en el hospital.

– ¿Qué me pasó?

–Perdiste mucha sangre por las cuchilladas que te dieron, pero ella te dejó vivir así que todo esta bien.

–Si... espere, ¿cómo sabe…?

Entonces al darse la vuelta la doctora el se sorprendió aún más.

–S-Sakura

–Dije que serias mío, ¿no?

El Uchiha tragó saliva mientras veía que ella le inyectaba un líquido que ni conocía.

–Te veré algún día, Itachi.

Besó nuevamente sus labios y le sonrió.

–Hasta pronto

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y fue lo ultimo que el pudo escuchar.

Bip bip bip Biiiiiip

.

"Hasta pronto, Sakura"

* * *

La historia la hice mientras escuchaba MJ - Blood on the dance floor...últimamente hago historias basadas en sus canciones jaja pues este me gusto mucho y al final me pareció muy atractivo en la manera en que yo imagine el final de Itachi con ver a Sakura como la doctora jaja xd

Gracias por leer ;)


End file.
